Electronic devices, such as personal computers or smart phones, are capable of executing applications. User experience with electronic devices is improved by the use of applications. There are many applications available for electronic devices, including but not limited to calendar applications, voting applications, productivity applications, gaming applications, video display applications, and package tracking applications. Some applications are configured for use on a specific type of electronic device and can only be used on the specific device for which it is configured. Other applications are configured to be used on a wide variety of electronic devices. When configuring an application to be used on an electronic device, it is useful to know the orientation and size of the display associated with the electronic device to ensure that the application is properly displayed to a user of the electronic device.
Some electronic devices, such as smart phones or tablets, have displays that can be easily rotated and used in either a landscape or a portrait orientation. Other electronic devices, such as televisions or personal computers, have displays that are fixed in either landscape orientation or portrait orientation and are not easily rotated to a different orientation. Electronic devices with displays that can be easily rotated are able to correctly display applications configured to be displayed in either a landscape orientation or a portrait orientation because of the ease with which the orientation of the display can be changed.